


Kiss Me On the Lips

by zhyixingie



Series: Everybody's Gonna Love You [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: “Daddy!”Chanyeol’s eyes sprung open as he felt a weight crush into his chest. He groaned slightly to himself before looking up at the excited looking bunny hybrid currently perched on his chest. Chanyeol has a cute bunny hybrid named Minseok whose found a new way to say "I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALTHOUGH THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "Everybody's Gonna Love You" IT CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE!!
> 
> Eeeee - am I the only one who loves Chanyeol/Minseok? Also I just really love writing in this world so much and Minseok and yup. I hope everyone enjoys this sequel!
> 
> Title from BTS "Blood Sweat and Tears" (again.. whoops)
> 
> Un-Beta'd

“Daddy!”

            Chanyeol’s eyes sprung open as he felt a weight crush into his chest. He groaned slightly to himself before looking up at the excited looking bunny hybrid currently perched on his chest. The long, droopy caramel brown ears fell down past the petite boy’s shoulders and were ruffled from the night’s sleep, yet the cheerful brown eyes staring down at him were very much awake. “Yes, Mini?” Chanyeol asked, his voice laced with sleep.

            “I made breakfast!” The bunny cheered, pulling at Chanyeol’s nightshirt. The human glanced over at the clock – 7:35am – and questioned why the hybrid had already been up and making breakfast rather than sleeping in on the quiet Saturday morning. Before he was able to voice his question he was yanked upright by tiny fists in his shirt, tugging incessantly. “I made it special!” Minseok said, disappointed that Chanyeol wasn’t immediately getting up.

            “I’ll come out to the kitchen in just a minute,” he smiled assuredly and rubbed the bunny’s head. “Why don’t you get everything onto plates at the table for me?” The bunny lit up again and jumped off the bed, racing to follow the orders.

            Chanyeol sighed and slipped out of his incredibly warm bed to find slippers and a sweater – also maybe pants. Pants would probably be a good idea. He yawned loudly to himself as he made his way to brush his teeth and splash enough water in his face to wake himself up. The spray of water in the sink was loud in the silent house. Chanyeol had yet to get used to the silence.

            Chanyeol had used to house three cat hybrids and a corgi hybrid along with his own bunny as fosters. It had been nearly a year and a half since moving to his new apartment, and since then the four of them had been adopted and Chanyeol had moved on to finding himself a normal Monday to Friday, nine to five job to support himself instead. He had considered taking in more hybrids, especially after the house sounded dead at night without the loud yapping of Baekhyun chattering away to Luhan on the phone or on skype, but decided he wanted to focus all of his attention on Minseok.

            The bunny had seemed to recover almost completely from his attack that seemed to have happened so long ago.  Chanyeol shook his head as he thought of it, shivers running down his spine even at the mere memory. The rabbit had been selectively mute for months afterward, and flinched at touches even from people he had loved to hug and cuddle with before. Since then, he’d become much more talkative – even more so than Chanyeol remembered – and he seemed much happier. The human thought he saw some changes, the hybrid acting more childish and clingy than he had before, but, then again, Chanyeol hadn’t really gotten to know the hybrid that well before he was attacked.

            “Daddy?” The question came from the bathroom doorway. Chanyeol turned to look with his toothbrush still balanced in his mouth. “Are you ready?” Minseok asked, wide eyes staring up at him.

            “Yeah, just a sec, Min,” Chanyeol nodded and went back to brushing his teeth, hearing the pitter-patter of bare feet on hardwood floors going away from him.

            And there was the whole thing with Minseok insisting on calling him daddy and appa rather than just Chanyeol or even master or owner like other hybrids insisted. Chanyeol had decided not to question it too much, figuring the bunny didn’t understand the connotations of the word he was saying and just looked up to the human as his actual father.

            Which was weird.

            But Chanyeol just went with it.

            “Wow this looks great, Mini!” Chanyeol said as he walked out to a kitchen table with plates at each side. The bunny had made eggs, hash browns and put cut up celery and carrots on each of the plates with salt and syrup in the center. Chanyeol had to admit, the hybrid had been getting much better in the kitchen – compared to the disaster cupcakes that Minseok had made when they didn’t have any flour in the house, so he subbed just a crap load of baking soda into when they first moved into the new apartment, Chanyeol was surprised he ever learned how to make edible food. Of course, when the bunny did cook, Chanyeol seemed to become a vegetarian.

            He sat down at his plate – which he knew was his because of the incredibly large portions (the bunny seemed to think the human had to eat at least four times what the hybrid did) – and immediately dug into the mountain of eggs. Minseok sat across from him, munching on the veggies and slowly making his way through the other things he’d cooked. “So, why’d you decide to make breakfast, Mini?” Chanyeol asked once the eggs were safely stowed away in his stomach.

            “I wanted to try making eggs,” the bunny said, tilting his head so one of his ears drooped further down. “Should I not have?”

            “No,” Chanyeol laughed. “You can cook whenever you want, Minseok, I’ve told you that.” The bunny smiled small and looked back down at his plate.

            “We’re going to see Yixing and Kris hyung today, right?” Minseok asked.

            Chanyeol nodded, “Yup, Tao apparently got a promotion so wants to have a dinner with us to catch up and celebrate.” His college friends had been insisting on all of them getting together more and more often. Chanyeol was convinced they thought he was going to get depressed because of his breakup with Kyungsoo, or that he’s lonely now because he’s single, but he was perfectly fine at his new job and coming home to an excitable bunny. They also were seeing more and more of each other because their rabbit hybrid and Minseok seemed to be becoming mates.

            Chanyeol was still pretty confused as to how bunnies worked. Yixing and Minseok never spoke of each other as though they were boyfriends, and never officially said if they were mates or not. When Chanyeol asked Yixing about it one day the bunny looked at him in confusion.

            “Well, Minseok never went into his heat,” he said as though it were obvious. “So, no, we’re not mates.”

            “But you two are dating, right?” Chanyeol had asked.

            “Bunnies don’t really date,” Yixing had said, tapping his chin in thought. “So, no, we’re not boyfriends either.”

            Chanyeol was confused, but let them be. The two of them would get together a couple times a week to go out on little dates (or what Chanyeol thought were dates) or go to each other’s houses and cuddle and kiss and watch movies. But, since the incident with Minseok, the bunny hadn’t gone into heat. Yixing was becoming more and more concerned about the length of time that had gone by, saying Mini was supposed to have three or four a year – and it’d been over a year and a half since his last one. Yet, every time Chanyeol brought him to the vet, the man said that Minseok was as healthy as he could be and not to worry too much about his heats. “It’s a gene that’s being bred out of them,” the vet explained. “Maybe he’ll get three or four in his life rather than every year – we can’t be totally sure.”

            But, whatever their hybrids were, it made Chanyeol hang out with his two friends much more than he had before. He used to go out on double dates with them, but now every time they hung out, it just reminded him about what used to be. Tao and Kris were the definition of a perfect couple – a perfect dynamic. They would argue but immediately make up, they had the same morals and values and they worked well together. Chanyeol couldn’t help but be a little bit envious.

            “Daddy?” Minseok whispered, looking up at Chanyeol through his eyelashes shyly.

            “Yes, Mini?” Chanyeol asked, knowing that any time the smaller did this it meant he had a serious question. “What is it?”

            “Is it okay…” the hybrid tugged his sleeves over his hand, picking at his finger nails nervously without looking at his owner. “Is it okay if Mini doesn’t want to be with Yixing?” the hybrid asked.

            Chanyeol put his fork and knife down, sitting back in his chair and looking at the ceiling as he thought about the question. “Do you mean you don’t want to go see Yixing today? Or that you don’t want to be his mate?” He asked carefully.

            “I want to see him!” Minseok said quickly. “I just… I don’t want to be his mate… he keeps asking me and I don’t… I don’t want to,” he said, covering his face with his hands. Chanyeol stood up quickly and went to kneel by the hybrid who was near tears.

            “Hey, Minseok,” he said quietly, rubbing the bunny’s back. “You never have to do anything you don’t want to. Next time he brings it up, tell him you just want to be his friend, he’ll understand – I promise.”

            “You promise?” Minseok looked at him with wet eyes, his lip wobbling. Chanyeol held out his pink for the smaller to take,

            “Promise,” he smiled. “Yixing just wants you to be happy, I’m sure he’ll understand – especially after everything that happened.” Minseok nodded solemnly as he gripped Chanyeol’s little finger. “We all just want you to feel safe, Mini,” Chanyeol whispered. The hybrid suddenly threw himself at his owner, gripping his neck tightly. Chanyeol hugged him close for several minutes, letting the hybrid get as much of a hug as he needed. He laughed slightly when he stood up and the hybrid came with him, being lifted over a foot off the ground to be able to continue clinging to the taller’s neck. “Do you want to do anything before we go to Kris hyung’s house?” Minseok wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, balancing himself enough that he could pull away and look Chanyeol in the eye.

            “Can we just have cuddles?” he asked in a whispered voice.

            “Of course we can,” Chanyeol laughed, rubbing his nose against the bunny’s. He carried the younger over to the couch where they sat and flicked through channels on the television before settling on a drama. Chanyeol had started getting used to Minseok’s affection, but the bunny was even touchier than normal – not that the human minded. He smiled to himself when he noticed that Minseok had begun acting towards him the way he used to with Yixing. He remembered watching the bunnies cuddle together, exchanging lazy kisses and casual touches as they got to know each other. Now, the rabbit rubbed his nose over Chanyeol’s chin, requesting ‘kissies’ every once in a while where Chanyeol would smooch his forehead, and he would lay back down on the human’s chest, content. Minseok would slowly take Chanyeol’s much larger hand in his own, entwining their fingers or playing with the bigger digits mindlessly as he stared at the TV. Chanyeol’s heart fluttered as he watched his hybrid looking so happy as they laid together – he supposed it was worth waking up at an ungodly hour that morning.

            Five o’clock came too soon – the time flying past with the two of them munching on snacks and laughing at the comedy shows they flicked between. Chanyeol couldn’t remember another time that Minseok was so, completely glued to his side – the rabbit refused to leave. When Chanyeol stood, the hybrid followed and held his hand; when he got back on the couch the bunny would curl up in his lap or press on his chest until he laid down and Minseok could lay on top of him with his cheek pressed into his sternum; even if Chanyeol shifted just slightly, Minseok seemed to move with him. Chanyeol had adopted the bunny over a year and a half ago, yet this was the closest he’d ever felt to him.

            But, alas, they had to pack up their lazy Saturday and head over to Kris and Tao’s house for dinner. Minseok insisted on bringing over the blanket they’d been sharing all day, saying that it was in case they all decided to watch a movie after dinner. Chanyeol didn’t question it as they walked down the street and up to the townhouse where Tao greeted them.

            “Minseok!” The blonde screeched, bending down to scoop up the small hybrid who squealed at the tight hug the human gave him. “It’s been so long! You’re so cute with your little blanket,” Tao cooed, Minseok was grinning though, so Chanyeol figured he didn’t have to save him from Tao’s affection.

            “Hey man,” Kris greeted, bringing Chanyeol into a one-armed hugged. He noticed Yixing standing behind him, smiling small and warmly as he normally did. The bunny normally blended into the background, not wanting much attention or people looking at him, but his little dimpled smile was pretty adorable, and he was such a sweet boy, so Chanyeol could see why the two humans doted on him so much.

            “Hey,” Chanyeol nodded at Kris and smiled at the hybrid. “Hello Yixing, how are you?”

            “I’m good, you?” Yixing asked politely.

            “Very good,” Chanyeol said, petting over the boy’s floppy ears. His were pretty normal sized, Minseok’s excessively droopy ears didn’t seem to be the norm for hybrids.

            Minseok seemed to have escaped Tao’s clutches and raced over to Yixing, hugging him around the neck. “Hello, Xing!” He greeted happily, reaching up to rub noses with the older bunny who greeted him back. “Can we go play in your room?” Mini asked, reaching for Yixing’s hand. He nodded and let him lead the way to the bedroom upstairs.

            “Oooh,” Tao wriggled his eyebrows. “I wonder if they’re finally gonna do something.”

            “Don’t get your hopes too high,” Chanyeol shook his head. “Minseok told me this morning he wants to tell Yixing he just wants to be friends.”  
            “Really?” Kris asked in surprise. “They’ve been together for nearly two years.”

            “But they both always said they really weren’t,” Chanyeol pointed out. “Bunnies don’t really date like people – they have mates, which has to do with sex. So, I’m not sure if Mini telling him is going to be a big deal or not.”

            “Don’t worry,” Tao nodded. “We can make sure dinner doesn’t get to awkward if Yixing is upset.” Chanyeol nodded back at him and followed the two into the kitchen.

            “Hey guys,” Chanyeol said cautiously, taking a seat at the island in the middle of the room that they’d turned into a breakfast bar type ordeal. “I’ve gotta ask; what does Yixing call you two?” He asked as casually as he could. Kris and Tao looked at each other in confusion.

            “What do you mean?” Kris asked.

            “Like, does he call you ‘owners’ or ‘masters’ or just by your names or..?” Chanyeol trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

            “He usually just calls us by our names – or gege,” Tao shrugged.

            “Why?” Kris asked suspiciously. “Has Minseok been being disrespectful or something?”

            “No it’s… it’s not that,” Chanyeol said, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Well, what does he call you?” Tao asked, leaning on his elbows with his chin between his hands, looking curious.

            “D… he calls me daddy,” Chanyeol sighed and continued quickly. “I swear to god, I didn’t tell him to call me that, I’ve never told him to call me anything – he just started it up one day! I have no idea why! And I don’t want to tell him to stop because there’s really nothing wrong with it… but I just don’t know why he keeps calling me it.”

            “Damn dude, didn’t know you had that type of kink,” Kris laughed.

            “Do you honestly think I’d be telling you this if it was a kink? Or if I told him to call me that?” Chanyeol asked, glaring at his friend. “I just don’t know what to do, cause people stare when he calls me it in public. But… since the whole incident he’s sort of been acting more and more childish – more dependent on me, which I don’t mind at all – I nearly expect it with hybrids – so I’m wondering if it’s because of that. Like, he honestly looks up to me like a father figure.”

            “That could be it,” Tao nodded seriously. “Maybe he’s looking at you as someone who takes care of him – like a dad takes care of his kids. It’s honestly probably nothing. Baby hybrids sometimes pick up that habit if they’re adopted by families, so I don’t think it’s too weird if I’m honest.” Chanyeol sighed in relief at his friend’s words.

            “It sounds hella kinky though,” Kris chuckled to himself. Goddamnit, why does he have to ruin it.

            “Shut up man, that’s my hybrid you’re talking about,” Chanyeol glared. “How would you like it if I spoke about Yixing like that?”

            Kris shrugged as he chopped at the vegetables he was preparing for dinner. “I wouldn’t care – that rabbit is pretty crazy in bed, you probably wouldn’t be wrong if you tried to make a joke about it.” Chanyeol’s mouth fell open.

            “Woah, woah, woah, wait,” He put his hands up, staring between his friends. “What are you talking about? You guys have sex with Yixing?”

            “Well, duh,” Tao tipped his head.

            “Most owners do,” Kris shrugged. “We weren’t really planning on it, we just wanted a pet, but hybrids have needs to, you know. We let him into our bed only when _he_ wants to join.” Chanyeol put his head in his hands, rubbing his hands through his hair. He had no idea this was going on and honestly felt a little sick to his stomach.

            “Are you seriously saying you and Minseok don’t do anything?” Tao asked, sounding surprise.

            “Of course not!” Chanyeol nearly shouted, pausing a moment to control himself. “We like, I don’t know, sometimes he’ll want little kisses but it’s always just on the forehead or cheek. I mean, he’s a bunny, so he likes rubbing noses a lot instead of real kisses. And we cuddle a lot – but nothing even remotely sexual,” Chanyeol shook his head. “I can’t believe you guys are fucking your hybrid.”

            “Well Kris never lets me top,” Tao whined, turning towards his boyfriend who rolled his eyes. “Plus, we just said, it’s only when Yixing wants to – we never tell him he has to. We never even ask him, he just knows to come find us when he wants something.”

            “Maybe that’s just not how Minseok is,” Chanyeol shrugged.

            Kris snorted, “I can tell you right now I don’t know a single person who doesn’t have sex with their hybrid. You live with them, and they love you, and usually you love them too – it’s only a matter of time. Especially as they get older and want things themselves.” Chanyeol rested his cheek against his hand, ignoring Kris’ words and looking over at the stairs where the hybrids had disappeared.

            “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to look at Yixing the same anymore,” Chanyeol mumbled, receiving a laugh from the two other humans.

            The hybrids came back downstairs when they called that it was time for dinner, and for the most part it didn’t seem like it was going to be awkward. The talk had definitely happened, apparent by the fact that Yixing’s smile had faded and he was even less talkative than normal, and that Minseok was obsessively trying to cheer him up with talking to him and nose touches throughout the evening. But, other than that, the evening was fine as the five of them ate and hung out for a few hours into the night.

            By the time they arrived at home, Minseok was nearly dead on his feet. The bunny’s eyes were slipping closed on the walk back to their apartment, and by the time Chanyeol was unlocking the front door he was leaning heavily against his owner’s side. Chanyeol scooped up the bunny and carried him into the house to plop him down on the bed they shared. Minseok curled up against his pillows, nuzzling into his blankets and seeming to fall straight into a deep slumber.

            Chanyeol quickly got ready for bed and scooted into his own side. He wasn’t tired enough to immediately fall asleep, so he stayed sat up in bed and played on his phone until a small voice made him jump. “Daddy?” He looked down at the hybrid who was rubbing at his eyes and yawning. “Whatcha doin’?” He whispered. Chanyeol immediately put his phone on the night table and laid down to cuddle the hybrid.

            “Nothin, I’m going to bed now too,” he assured. Minseok nuzzled against his chest, and he was sure if the smaller was a cat hybrid he would be purring.

            He heard Minseok hum in contentment. “I love you, daddy,” he murmured. Chanyeol felt his stomach knot slightly, and he wasn’t completely sure whether it was the fact that Minseok barely even said that he loved Chanyeol, or if it was the use of that word again.

            “Mini,” Chanyeol whispered. The bunny opened his eyes slightly to show that he was awake and listening. “Why do you call me that?”

            “What do you mean, daddy?” He asked sleepily.

            “Why do you call me daddy?” Chanyeol prompted.

            “Because you’re my daddy,” the hybrid said simply, cuddling closer to the taller. “You take care of me, and love me, and protect me from all the bad people. Isn’t that what daddies do?” He asked, looking up at Chanyeol with large eyes. Chanyeol sighed slightly in relief and nodded.

            “Yes, that is what they do,” he smiled and petted over the bunny’s ears. He kissed Minseok’s nose, earning a weak giggle, and closed his eyes for some well-deserved rest.

 

            “Daddy!”

            Chanyeol had a weird sense of de-ja-vu as he was woken up yet again to a bunny hybrid sitting on his chest looking excited. He sleepily sat up and pulled the bouncing bunny onto his lap and held him close as he yawned and forced himself to wake up. “What’s up, Min?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

            “There’s a package outside! The mailman just put it there!” The bunny said, squirming to try and get out of the human’s strong arms. Chanyeol dragged him closer, rubbing his nose over Minseok’s jaw, making the smaller giggle loudly. “Come on, daddy! I want to see what it is!” Chanyeol grinned and picked the smaller up, getting a squeal, as he carried him out through the living room to the front door. He set Minseok on his feet while he opened the door and was taken back by the rather large box sitting in front of it.

            “Damn,” He breathed. “What the hell could this be?” He questioned as he grabbed it and carried it into the living room; he could feel the hybrid on his heels.

            “What is it?” Minseok asked, watching as Chanyeol ripped his key through the tape.

            “Not sure,” he replied as he pulled the box open. He stared at its contents, confused for a moment before he noticed a paper with writing on it. He picked it out and read it over, his stomach clenching painfully.

            “What’s it say, daddy?” Minseok asked, grabbing Chanyeol’s arm and trying to pull it down so he could see the paper.

            “It’s from Soo,” Chanyeol explained. “Apparently he and Jongin moved and when they were cleaning out the apartment they found some of our stuff.” He swallowed as he looked at the box again. Minseok had fallen silent as he stared at it. Slowly the taller bent down and dug through the box – it was mostly clothes, a couple DVDs, a blanket, and several books. It wasn’t anything personal, nothing about their relationship, but it hit Chanyeol like a punch to the gut. “I don’t want this shit,” Chanyeol growled, picking up the box and walking out the front door. He heard Minseok gasped and run after him.

            “What are you doing with it?” The hybrid asked.

            “Throwing it out. I haven’t needed any of this in the past year and a half – I don’t need it now,” He explained. Minseok still looked confused, pursing his lips as he followed his owner down to where they put the trash. “If you want to look at the books or anything, you can take those, the rest of it is probably just junk,” Chanyeol said with a sigh as he put down the box. The hybrid rummaged through it for a moment before taking out the books and a flannel shirt Chanyeol didn’t even recognize. “You don’t need that, Min. I bought you plenty of flannels,” Chanyeol pointed out.

            “But this smells like you,” Minseok said, raising it to his nose. “Like, it smells like you a lot. When I take your clothes it usually only keeps the scent for a couple days.”

            “Hey, when do you take my clothes?” Chanyeol laughed. Minseok blushed and buried his face in the shirt. “Fine, you can have it, the rest is going in the trash though.” Minseok nodded and watched him toss it into the dumpster, following him back up the stairs with his little stash of possessions. Minseok seemed to have a lot of problems throwing things away – probably cause he’d never had much to call his own before Chanyeol adopted him. The bunny also seemed to like to collect things from Chanyeol – sometimes without asking, sometimes taking it things right in front of him. He at first thought it was the hybrid nesting again, but he never went into heat, so the human decided it was just a Minseok thing.

            When the two of them made it upstairs Chanyeol immediately decided to fall back into bed and pass out again. When he woke up, he went out into the living room to find the bunny wearing the flannel he had taken, reading one of the books that had been in the box – a book on hybrid psychology he’d had to buy and read for his psych class in Sophomore year. “Why are you reading that?” He asked.

            Minseok shrugged, “It looked interesting.” The hybrid held up the book and pointed to a page that was covered in charts and pictures that Chanyeol was way too tired to try to figure out what it said. “This here says that bunny hybrids are the least wanted hybrids, and cats are the most wanted.”

            Chanyeol sat cross legged in front of the bunny, looking at the chart that said exactly that – putting bunnies popularity even under lizards and birds. “This book is pretty old, it might have changed since then.”

            “Why doesn’t anyone want bunnies?” He asked sadly, turning the book toward himself again. Chanyeol reached over and brought him into his lap, kissing his forehead.

            “I wanted a bunny,” He smiled, making Minseok giggle. He kissed the bunny’s chubby cheek, pinching at his ticklish tummy. He loved hearing the sound of his laugh, even as little fists hit his chest telling him he couldn’t breathe from all the tickles. As the giggles died down Minseok put the book down and turned in Chanyeol’s lap to face him. Chanyeol tried not to think about how the bunny was straddling his hips, instead wondering what he was up to.

            Minseok brought his eyebrows together, looking at Chanyeol’s face in deep concentration. He reached up and ran small hands over his cheeks and jaw. Chanyeol laughed, “What are you doing, Mini?” He asked. The hybrid didn’t respond, cupping his owner’s face and staring at him for several long moments, making Chanyeol shift uncomfortably under him. Without warning the bunny brought his lips to Chanyeol’s, making the human stiffen immediately. It was just a peck, but he had no idea why the hybrid had decided to do this so suddenly. His lips were soft against Chanyeol’s. He didn’t try to deepen it at all, just holding his lips on the taller’s for a couple moments before pulling back. Minseok dropped his hands from Chanyeol’s face, but continued staring at him. “Wha… why’d you do that, Mini?” Chanyeol asked, blinking in confusion.

            “Is that okay?” Minseok asked, suddenly looking scared. “That’s how Yixing said we should show our owner’s our love. And I love you – so I thought I should give you a kissy. You always give me them,” Minseok explained.

            Chanyeol swallowed and nodded, bringing up a hand to stroke over Minseok’s ears. “You don’t have to give me kissies if you don’t want to though. I’m perfectly content just hearing you tell me your feelings,” He smiled slightly. His bunny had been telling him he loved him much more often nowadays.

            “Well,” Minseok seemed to ponder his words. “What if I do want to?” He asked innocently.

            “That’s okay too, I suppose,” Chanyeol said, unsure of himself. “You just have to tell me what you want, Mini.” The bunny nodded slowly, leaning forward to give Chanyeol another kiss.

            “I like giving you kissies,” Minseok decided.

            Chanyeol couldn’t help cooing at how adorable the hybrid was, “Then you can give me a kiss any time you want, okay?” Minseok nodded and immediately kissed him again and again, over his mouth and cheeks, making Chanyeol laugh. Minseok grinned before pressing a more heated kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth, pressing forward into his owner’s chest. Chanyeol stopped laughing as he tried to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do, before deciding _fuck it_ and just continued with the hybrid.

            When Minseok opened his lips, Chanyeol allowed himself to explore his mouth with his tongue, getting a pleasant sound out of the smaller. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulled Minseok closer until their chests were pressed together. When he parted from the bunny’s mouth, moving his lips down his neck, he heard the smaller panting. Minseok moaned softly and nuzzled into Chanyeol’s neck, which seemed like such a normal thing for him to do if it wasn’t for the situation they were in. Chanyeol’s hands moved under the warm flannel and shirt the smaller was wearing of their own accord, feeling the soft, slightly pudgy stomach underneath. He smiled as he felt his bunny squirm in his lap as his hands moved further up his chest until his thumbs brushed against the small buds of his nipples.

            “Daddy,” Minseok mumbled into Chanyeol’s hairline.

            “Do you want me to stop?” Chanyeol asked immediately.

            “No, feels good,” Minseok said, muffled. Chanyeol glanced around, figuring sitting on the floor of the living room probably wasn’t the best situation here, so quickly picked up the smaller and carried him into the bedroom where he sat down with Minseok straddling him again. The smaller was flushed, his puffy cheeks red and neck burning up. Chanyeol kissed each of his cheeks and nibbled at his neck, getting another breathy moan. When the bunny shifted against him, he could feel the hardness pressing against his stomach. He reached up and brushed against it with his palm. “Do you understand this, Minseok?” Chanyeol asked seriously, pulling away to look at the hybrid who was nodding furiously. “Yixing told me when the whole thing happened with Jongin… back then you were a virgin – and you said you and Yixing aren’t mates cause you didn’t have sex.”

            “I haven’t,” Minseok mumbled, blushing a deeper red. “I also… dunno… if I want to… right now,” he said, his pupils blown wide. “Is that okay?”

            “Of course,” Chanyeol kissed his forehead. “Just tell me what you want to do.”

            “Yixing and I…” Minseok blushed brighter. “We… did a couple things… but not… like, not actual sex, but he showed me some other stuff… stuff that I liked.”

            “Well, just tell me what he did and I’ll do it,” Chanyeol said assuredly.

            Minseok shakily took Chanyeol’s hand, biting his lip in worry as he pressed the bigger’s hand against his crotch. “Like this,” the bunny mumbled.

            “With my hand?” Chanyeol asked, getting a nod in confirmation. He carefully tightened his grip, encouraged by the gasp he earns in response. He kissed Minseok again, nibbling on his lip and deepening the kiss when the other opened his mouth. Slowly, in case the hybrid didn’t like it, he unbuttoned his jeans and pressed his hand into his briefs. Minseok’s eyes widened suddenly as he moaned. “Is that okay?” Chanyeol asked. Minseok buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest, nodding. He continued his ministrations as the bunny’s breathing got more and more labored, his nails digging into Chanyeol’s arms as he neared his climax. The human felt when Minseok came, his entire body clenching and then slowly coming undone as he groaned and shot his seed into Chanyeol’s fist. Minseok fell against his broad chest, boneless, as Chanyeol wiped his hand off with a tissue from the bedside table.

            He smiled fondly as he lay back with the bunny, resting them both of their sides and brushing over Minseok’s face with his fingers, pushing his droopy ears out of the way. “You enjoyed that?” He asked finally when Minseok opened his eyes slightly. The hybrid nodded, covering his face with his own hands. Chanyeol laughed and pulled them away, leaning down to kiss both his chubby cheeks again. “Don’t hide – it’s okay,” He whispered.

            “Thank you, Daddy,” Minseok mumbled, skootching over to cuddle closer. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he looked down. “Daddy!” He jumped up quickly, pushing Chanyeol on to his back. “I’ll help you too!” He said immediately as he started trying to unbutton Chanyeol’s pants with shaky fingers. Chanyeol grabbed his hands quickly, pulling them up to kiss each of his palms.

            “I’m okay, Mini, you don’t have to,” Chanyeol said quietly, pulling the bunny back down to cuddle.

            “But… are you sure?” Minseok asked. Chanyeol nodded, resting his cheek on top of the other’s head as he sighed contentedly. He could feel Minseok’s heart fluttering in his ribcage. The bunny slowly relaxed against him, smiling to himself as he cuddled against him. “I love you, Daddy,” he said.

            “I love you too, Mini,” Chanyeol cooed, kissing his forehead.

            “Can we do this again?” the bunny asked.

            Chanyeol grinned, “Of course we can.”

            “Good,” Minseok yawned. Chanyeol continued stroking over the soft bunny ears as he listened for the sounds of the smaller’s breathing evening out. His eyes stayed open way longer than he meant to, trying to force them shut long after the hybrid was out cold. He was grinning to himself as he realize that hey, maybe Kris and Tao were right – maybe this would be just another normality of owning a hybrid. He looked down at Minseok and decided simultaneously that no, he wasn’t going to do anything with Minseok if he was with someone else – it wouldn’t be fair. He sighed contentedly, his nose buried in the hybrid’s hair, as he came to the conclusion that he was happy with just Minseok in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Also if anyone has any ideas or wants stories about any of the characters in this universe please tell me in the comments! I love writing about this world and would love suggestions!!))


End file.
